


Sugar

by iambrianstorms



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambrianstorms/pseuds/iambrianstorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I want nice, gentle, sugary sex, I want to drool in yer hands as they fond me blandly. I want the aftertaste to settle in my mouth for days and I want it to be molasses-flavoured. I don’t want sex, I want love-making’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doodlestrudel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestrudel/gifts).



> doodlestrudel asked me to write a Jamex shower sex scene a few weeks (months? Dunno) ago, so here it is. I've been trying to write fluff or angst (anything other than smut tbh) but apparently I'm addicted to writing these two getting it on. 
> 
> Hope u enjoy it!

Alex crumbled on top of Jamie's torso with a groan; his mouth landed on the salty skin right below a portion of wine-coloured lovebites adorning the guitarist's collarbone. He waited in silence, exhalations of breath leaving his mouth as he stepped down from his high, no words until his heartbeat was considerably regular; so he stretched a tired arm behind his back and pulled Jamie out of himself with a suspire, the heat slowly dissipating from it's lair inbetween the brunette's thighs. He straightened his spine and looked down at his boyfriend - owner of the brightest red cheeks Alex had ever seen - from where he sat on his lap.

' _Jesus_ , Jamie, ye're a fucking brute' he murmured, fingers running up the blonde's gold-covered chest.

The lad opened his previously closed eyes and smirked at him, palm reaching for the sweaty curve of his back.

'I'm sorreh, didn't hear ye complaining about coming twice in a row, babe' Jamie growled, licking his dry lips before smiling warmly.

'Well, I'm not stupid' Alex breathed, the sides of his mouth slightly quirked up; he lowered himself and planted a small kiss on open lips, his heart fluttering just the slightest at the encounter. Without pulling away, the brunette reached blindly for Jamie's hand and, after giving it a loving squeeze, pulled it up and against his chest, pressing the palm with such strenght that the guitarist could feel the rhythmic but frenetic thuds.

He deattached their mouths and asked in a whisper: 'Jameh?' The older man hummed in question.

'You know why me heart beats so fast in the aftershocks of our shag?'

Jamie made a face; 'Yeah, I do. You just had an orgasm. Two, actually'

'No, _silly_. It's because he knows you're going to pull out after we're done. He thinks you're going to leave, therefore he does what he's capable to keep you around. He beats very loudly - as loudly as he can - hoping that you'll listen to his pleads and you'll stay'

Jamie smiled and lowered his hand, pinching Alex's nipple, making the lad cry in surprise and in arousal. Before he could even say anything, though, the brunette jumped to his feet and let go of his boyfriend completely, index finger moving from side to side.

'Jameh, _no_ , I'm tired. There'll be no third round' he affirmed, the other hand on his hip. With a pout, the guitarist nodded, reaching for Alex’s hand to pull him closer.

‘Forgive me, Al, but everytime you confess yer love I feel the urge to snog ye’ he declared, slowly rising from the bed, his blue-fluorite gaze locked on Alex's chocolate irises. The blonde pressed his bare chest against Alex's fluttering one and smiled, lifting his chin with a light push of callused fingers. He pecked all over his face and one time on his mouth before speaking again, warm cheek now glued to Alex's pale one, hot breath on his ear; 'It's not me fault if ye are such a hottie'

With a giggle, Alex felt his face heating - and the middle of his thighs too - as he playfully slapped Jamie's arm and looked away, his voice soft when he whispered back: 'Stop it, ye're makin' me blush'

Jamie curled his fingers on the brunette's hair and laughed shortly; 'No, honey, yer blood should be rushing the opposite way'

 

 

* * *

 

After a few more attempts to draw Alex back to their bed - but not to sleep, no - they were finally on the bathroom, water warming up while the couple held each other close like a two-pieces puzzle. When the vocalist stepped in, he released a small moan at the contact with hot water, and relaxed, falling back down against his boyfriend's chest, head resting on the tanned crook of his neck.

As they were surrounded slowly by steam, Jamie brought his hands up and ran his fingers through Alex's damp hair, brushing it away from brown eyes, inhaling his scent as he did it. The guitarist caressed the back of his neck and slid his palm down the lad's spine only to get back up before his hands were too low for Alex's will - and to be honest, Jamie didn't want to take the brunette out of such an adorable trance; eyelids weakly closed, arms dandling by the sides of his body, making Jamie's blood boil with all the gasps leaving his mouth as he drowned in delirium.

Alex was the one to break the silence, though, as he turned around, grabbed the coconut shampoo bottle and handed it to Jamie, a small sigh leaving his mouth; 'Wash me hair for me, please?'

The blonde promptly smiled and poured some product on his palm, moving on to fond the root of his boyfriend's soft curls as the lad happily hummed Frank Sinatra's _Somethin' Stupid_ , concentrating in nothing but Jamie's touch.

Watching as foam formed beneath his fingers, Jamie found himself once more perplexed by Alex's beauty, and Alex's delicate features mixed to the strong but equally dazzling ones. And each time the brunette's brows furrowed at the guilty pleasure of gaining such massage, the guitarist could feel his chest growing a bit warmer, yet it had no connection to the water falling down his body. He gently pushed Alex back a few inches and used the water to rinse the froth out, as if he's taking care of a doll.

_Taking care of a doll._

The thought made him smile with every corner of his face; because he calls him _baby doll_ in their most intimate hours and because he knows how to hand Alex, and he knows that all it takes to make him grow horny again is a slow start, with the certain dosis of fluffiness. Jamie's wide palms and his knowing touch are evermore competent to change the brunette's mind, even when he plays hard to get. And the blonde loves a good ol' challenge.

'Baby?'

The doe-eyed lad blinked open his previously closed eyelids and lifted his gaze to the speaker, staying silently reflective for a few moments before finally replying, 'Yeah?'

'I hate to interrupt yer cute little daze but do ye want me to wash the rest of yer body? I promise I won't bother ye after this' Jamie smiled, thumb making it's way up and down Alex's cheekbone. The lad contemplated the proposal for a second - as if he could sense that Jamie had other intentions - but finally nodded and got back on his own little world, eyes closed once more. The blonde grinned to himself as he poured purple liquid soap on the sponge and carefully rubbed it against the firm flesh of his boyfriend's stomach, his free hand tracing lines on the vocalist's back. He made his way up, down, sideways, never stopping his fingers from wandering wherever they wanted to, showering the boy in shivers.

When he was done with it, he dropped the sponge to the floor carelessly and admired Alex's expression for a bit - he seemed annoyed now that Jamie stopped, but he was calm, relaxed; his mouth was still hanging slightly open as he felt the well-known pair of arms closing around his petite waist and pulling their thoraxes together. Alex panted at the hot breath exhaled on his neck and instinctively brought his hands up, tugging at Jamie's soaked hair while the lad kisses upwards his nape. The guitarist nibbled on his wet skin and delighted himself at the boy squirming under his touch - even more when the older lad free'd his hand from Alex's hold to grab his upper thigh, burying his fingertips on light-haired flesh.

' _Jameh_ ' came out as a breath and the blonde got this as a green light to move his hand further, feather-touch now reaching the burning-hot area in between Alex's thighs, making the brunette moan but quickly take a hold of Jamie's wrist, hesitating for a moment before pushing his hand away; then, he backed an inch and looked at the guitarist, whose voice cracked when he asked: 'What's wrong, _baby boy_?'

The skinny singer swallowed a moan, eyes lifting to meet Jamie's. 'Love when you call me tha'. Love when ye take care of me and treat me like I'm precious, babe. But not now, alreyt? I just want to sleep'

Jamie smiled and pressed their lips softly, hand now resting on his waist; 'Sorreh, I was joost.. Eh, joost making sure everything is clean, ya know. Since I'm the responsible for the mess, huh, _downstairs_ ' he giggled at Alex's grin before pecking on his cheek, 'Okay then, Cookie'. The guitarist furrowed his brows and pulled back, sporting a curious smile as he asked: 'Changed yer mind?'

With both big puppy eyes glued on his boyfriend, Alex seemed trapped in between contradictory thoughts. A shy 'Maybe' came out from his mouth, and it was enough to lift the sides of the blonde’s reddened mouth; ‘I want to have sex - you know that I always do - but I don’t want it tough like the last few times’ he whispered, causing Jamie to open his eyes wide in fearful concern and hold his hand firmly, but without enough strenght to injure him. ‘Did I hurt you, love?’.

Alex giggled and rested the side of his face on Jamie’s always comforting shoulder, hand travelling up and down his spine. ‘No, ye didn’t, never, I just think we should do it differently this time’

The brunette stopped to appreciate the remains of Jamie’s cologne still ghosting his neck, but soon opened his mouth once more; ‘We should be softer, you see, at least for now. I want nice, gentle, _sugary_ sex, I want to drool in yer hands as they fond me blandly. I want the aftertaste to settle in my mouth for days and I want it to be molasses-flavoured. I don’t want sex, I want _love-making_ ’ Alex concluded, and Jamie let out a gasp as he listened to his blunt talkativeness.

The blonde took a deep breath and moved to caress the back of Alex’s head, eyebrows still furrowed; ‘You can always tell me what you want, and you _must_ tell me if I’m hurting you, little prince’. The lad nodded with a smile against his neck, ‘Alreyt. And yes, love, I will. But you did not hurt me at all’ he replied before moving to press their mouths together, allowing himself to melt in the embrace.

His legs weakened and he barely kept himself standing when he heard Jamie’s moan, muffled by the kiss, but still there - and Jamie is not one to moan very frequently, even less when they’re doing nothing but kissing. He usually groans heavily or buck his hips or tightens the grip he has on Alex but apparently a soft, strangely innocent kiss is efficient on making him _moan_. Alex pulled away and watched him carefully as his knee worked it’s way in between Jamie’s thighs, squeezing the lad’s cock, consequently getting him pressed against the bathroom’s wall - not fiercely, but with undoubtful lust.

Jamie smiled down at his surprised face and lifted a hand to the middle of them, tracing his pouty lips as he softly spoke: ‘You wan’ me to be gentle but ye keep actin’ like a horny boy. You want me to _suffer_ , don’t ya?’

Alex bit his lip, letting it go with a breath; ‘Sorreh. Can’t help but _lose control_ when I’m around you. Now, come on, take care of me like only ye’re capable of’ he purred, letting his tongue slip out as he envolved the blonde’s middle finger and sucked it like a popsicle, cheeks hollowed and slightly pink. Jamie watched him in delight, feeling his cock stiffen slowly at all the teasing, and pulled his finger away after a few seconds, eyeing Alex from head to toe before using his leg to part his thighs slowly, ears tingling with the lad’s eager pants.

He slid his digits along the burning-hot skin of his groin, going further and further until he reached the pucker he was looking for; Alex’s half-hard dick throbbed next to Jamie’s wrist - still being purposely neglected - when the lad spreaded his bum’s cheeks open and carefully pressed his spit-lubricated finger against the most sensitive of Alex’s parts. It easily slided inside, inducing a undecipherable noise from the back of the lad’s throat; Jamie giggled and promptly started to move his hand, so slowly that Alex whined in impatience and dig his fingers on the guitarist’s back. ‘Jameh, forget about the warm-up, just fuck m- _oh shit_ ’ he cut himself when he felt a second finger opening him up without any difficulty, shivering so violently that Jamie felt it on their most intimate point of contact.

The older lad got a step closer, cock brushing against Alex’s thigh, and asked with a hoarse voice: ‘What were you saying, babe?’, to what Alex closed his eyes bluntly and resumed to a gasping mess with arousal spasms. Jamie approached his ear and nagged the skin that connects it to the rest of his face; ‘Did you say ye can handle _another one_? Cause I agree with ye’. It made Alex’s hand jump to the blonde’s hardening dick, and squeeze it so shakily that Jamie reckoned stopping to ask him if he’s okay.

With a content sigh, the blue-eyed lad rested his forehead on the humid wall next to him as Alex’s fist stroked him, thumb gently pushing the underside, other fingers wrapped around his shaft. He only released it to spit on his own palm, stroking him with more ease - at a quicker pace - as Jamie’s uncut cock started to leak; when the brunette felt a third finger reaching where he was being held open, Alex moaned loudly, pleasure adding to the fact that Jamie was literally fucking himself on his hand, hips buckening viciously while he panted heavily.

Hesitantly, he asked Jamie to stop in a whisper, but his intentions were the best; as the blonde pushed one last time inside of him, Alex joined their mouths with a gasp, wrist still moving in the middle of them. He pulled back just as Jamie slipped his fingers out, skin burning when free from such inferno. The younger lad spreaded the steady drops of precome before finally letting it go, his hand being replaced by Jamie’s own. He stroked himself twice and then grabbed Alex’s thighs, lifting him from the floor as the lad’s pale legs wrapped themselves around his back, breath locked on his throat at the sudden act; as he exhaled, Alex lost no time in glueing their mouths once more, breathing heavily by his nose.

Jamie - even if he was immersed on the kiss, overwhelmed by tongues brushing and wet noises when they pulled away only to collide again - blindly reached for his cock and directed it to Alex’s entrance, caressing it slowly with the slick head before burying himself inside with one sharp thrust and a groan, contrasting with Alex’s high-pitched whine that made their mouths detach. The doe-eyed singer took a few seconds to recover from the shock, then looked up at the pink-tinted face that belongs to his boyfriend, uncapable of not letting a gasp escape as he read the arousal on Jamie’s slightly open mouth, eyes closed shut, golden eyebrows furrowed, besides the obviously huge quantity of blood that painted his naturally rosy cheeks a dark colour that reminds Alex of raspberries.

Jamie closed his mouth, hips moving back at a speed that was neither too slow nor too fast, seeming to reconsider the brutality on his opening act. He pushed inside again, fingertips still deep on Alex’s flesh but his thumbs now doing circular motions while the lad panted next to his ear. With a kiss on his jaw, the blonde asked: ‘How is this? Does it feel good, _baby doll_?’

Alex answered with a cry, eyes still closed, his cock throbbing so desperately that the simple choice of pet name made it tap against his stomach; Jamie felt it too, consequence of their proximity, and it only made his gaze go down as he thrusted his hips a little faster. He bit his lip at the sight of Alex, leaking and dark-red at the lack of attention; finding quite pleasuring the fact that everytime he pushed inside, his cock jumped in between their bodies, Jamie lifted his head and caught Alex’s bottom lip with his mouth, sucking it gently before letting it go, voice low when compared to the shower’s noise.

‘Baby, look at me’

The brunette breathed heavily and opened his eyes, meeting Jamie’s gaze, both arms wrapped around his neck keeping him from stepping away.

‘Look at yourself’ Jamie whispered, motioning with his head for the lower part of Alex’s torso; the blonde moved on to kiss his neck, sweaty palms still holding his boyfriend’s thighs firmly. He paused his back and forth moves when Alex looked down, marking his otherwise pale neck with purple hickeys as the lad moaned at the sight and attempted to kiss him; the guitarist pecked on his lips and glued their foreheads while he spoke again: ‘Keep looking at it’. And so he thrusted deep inside Alex, making his cock bounce like before, stealing a shaky curse from the lad’s pouty lips, which were quickly joined by Jamie’s hungry ones.

While they kissed - quite sloppily since Alex kept jerking each time he was filled, yet they didn’t really care about it, if it did not make the motion better - Jamie could feel the brunette flexing around him, fingers tugging at his hair firmly as his pace got faster and faster. Jamie is addicted to Alex, just like Alex is addicted to Jamie; each second that goes by, they want more of what they can get from each other, the need for contact rushing through their veins like a junkie’s need for cocaine - yet love is definitely more of a sympathomimetic drug. Jamie pulled back reluctantly - and received a disapproval whine from Alex - his voice breaking when he growled: ‘Baby, I can feel how close ye are, how much ye want to come. Is that true? Tell me, Al’

The singer mumbled an ‘Y-Yes’ as he tried to pull Jamie into another kiss, but the blonde kept speaking against his mouth while his hot breath mixed with Alex’s irregular one, ‘Be honest wif me, love, ah, could you come right now?’. Alex nodded quickly and whispered a soft ‘ _Touch me_ ’ as his body praised the feast that is Jamie’s cock, drops of sweat sliding down his face, neck, torso and mixing with the water that seemed cold in comparison with the heat taking over him, it’s origin in the middle of his thighs. ‘Could you come without me help? Baby boy, c-could you come without me touch?’

Alex widened his eyes and shook his head in denial, his dick twitching painfully; Jamie angled his hips differently and pounded on him deeper and harder, knocking on his prostate with such strenght that Alex’s toes curled in time with his high-pitched scream. ‘There you go, little prince. _Fuck_ , I’m sure you can come’ he cut himself as the tip of his cock hit the right spot again, making Alex roll his eyes back, ‘If I do it like this, eh? Sure you can’ he murmured as he felt the brunette flexing helplessly around his own throbbing cock that assured both are just as close.

‘ _Three more_ , baby, three more and I’m sure you’ll come gloriously all over yerself. I wan- _shit_ , baby, I want you to count them with me’ He joined their mouths quickly before pulling away once more, yet his swollen lip was still touching Alex’s trembling one. Jamie buried himself as deep as he could and uttered ‘One’, waiting for the brunette’s voice that was barely comprehensible when he mumbled an ‘ _One_ ’.

Jamie smiled as his hips backed, whispering softly ‘Louder, baby, a little bit louder. I know you can do it’, only to collide with Alex’s again.

‘ _Two_ ’ they yelped in unison.

‘Now b-baby, _let it go_ ’ Jamie murmured as he moved one more time, fully aware of the crescent moon-shaped marks that Alex was leaving on his shoulders.

Both started the ‘Three’ at the same time but Jamie finished it alone, with a whine, as he used both hands to pull Alex’s body to meet his thrust. The brunette threw his head back against the bathroom’s wall with his mouth stretched in a whorish little “o”, the first drops of his load spurting over his stomach and splashing on Jamie’s skin as the blonde moved his hips with energy but erratically, panting while his come fullfilled Alex. Then, he quit moving - heartbeat at sky-high levels - and whispered for the lad to tighten his grip as he let go of one of his thighs - yet his fingertips stayed on his skin as purple, probably sore marks - and wrapped his fingers around Alex’s shaft, making the lad gasp loudly at the electricity that fired down his spine and find blue eyes with dilated pupils, his legs squeezing Jamie’s sides while the remains of his arousal spilled over the blonde’s hand. The guitarist closed the distance between them but Alex kept moaning helplessly on the kiss as Jamie’s thumb circled his head and pushed the foreskin up and down gently, stealing continuous whines from the lad, partially because of the touch he was deprived from during their full intercourse and partially because is _Jamie’s touch -_  his biggest weakness inside and outside the sexual realm.

When he assured there was nothing else coming out, Jamie gently released his softening cock and let it fall back to it’s original place. He stretched his hand out and cleaned it on the water’s stream before bringing it back to caress Alex’s pink cheek; on a sweet motion, he joined their mouths in such a soft, almost _virginal_ way that both travelled right back to the night of their first kiss, in front of the Turner’s door, at 3 a.m.

They kissed for a full minute until Jamie pulled away with a chaste peck, fingers now playing with one of Alex’s curls; he affectionately asked ‘Can you stand up, love?’ and the boy mumbled an ‘F course’, although when the blonde unwrapped the pair of legs from his waist and directed them to the floor, they ironically weakened and Alex almost fell down, being held up by Jamie’s hands. The guitarist snickered quietly when the brunette's cheeks got red, but he stopped at the sound of Alex whispering a light-hearted ‘ _fuck you_ ’.

A few minutes later, when both were clean and wrapped in two blankets - yet each other’s body heat was more than enough - Alex buried his face deep in Jamie’s fresh-scented chest and smiled, knowing that this is how he wants to spend the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts, I'd be so glad to write something for you! my tumblr is shutterbugsandcameraplus so u can go there and talk 2 me


End file.
